


Love or Lies?

by charm7412



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, One Shot, also fuck rc, and knock some sense in oc, but she's also angry at him, like again no idea what i'm doing, lizzy being confused, post chapter 146, she loves oc, she thinks everything were lies, somebody save our sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charm7412/pseuds/charm7412
Summary: I am Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, daughter of Francis and Alexis Leon Midford, the wife of Ciel Phantomhive, the queen’s watchdog, and I love him.Love was the biggest lie ever.A oneshot of (kinda?) Cielizzy that I wrote since the manga is moving so slow and tearing my heart apart.





	Love or Lies?

**Author's Note:**

> Cielizzy is literally one of the ships I hardcore ship and the major part of the fandom disagrees. I wrote this under the impression of Lizzy's thoughts towards the whole twin drama and so. In case you are wondering, I DO NOT ship Lizzy with RC I ship her with OC because of their protectiveness for each other.  
> It's sad seeing the fandom shit on her again for being immature for GODS SAKE she's like fourteen or even thirteen this is very traumatic and I might kill myself in her position.

_I am Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, daughter of Francis and Alexis Leon Midford, the wife of Ciel Phantomhive, the queen’s watchdog._

The words rang clearly in Lizzy’s mind whenever she felt doubtful or scared. Those were the words that gave her courage.

But now, these words could not ease her doubts, not when she saw Ciel, the _real_ Ciel, accusing his brother, the one by her side these few years.

She sided with Ciel.

Her heart was shattered when she discovered that she had been lied to for three years. Three years of toying with her heart. Now, as Lizzy rode the carriage with Edward back to the manor, she felt hollow and empty.

Just when she thought she was in love with that boy, whom she believed to be Ciel, her heart shatter when she realized that love was formed with lies.

When they were on the Campania, when Lizzy stood up and show the side she was hiding, she felt vulnerable despite holding those swords. When he assured her it was fine to fight and not ladylike, she was relieved that she did not have to keep on hiding anymore. It turned out he had been hiding something even more serious from her.

And his butler, black and brooding, she sensed that there was something wrong about him too.

She was surrounded with liars, that was for sure.

Edward was still embracing her, allowing her to cry freely. She cried more than when she first thought Ciel had died. She cried more than when she thought Ciel was back.

_All lies._

She, Elizabeth Midford, was living in a lie.

Lizzy had been lying to Ciel ever since he first said he disliked the strong woman, and she lied through her teeth all the time. She thought lying was going to give Ciel happiness, she thought lying would make her feel better.

And the boy she loved was a lie too. His identity, his title, all of them were lies. He was not Ciel Phantomhive nor the Queen’s Watchdog. He was just the twin of the true Phantomhive head.

The thought made Lizzy ill in the head.

The love she experienced was a lie. She was the wife of the real Ciel, and yet she fell in love with her brother believing that it was Ciel. She was confused that if she was in love with _Ciel_ in front of her, but now she wasn’t so sure.

Her tears continued to shed as she watched London’s scenery drowned in the rain. The streets were dark and gloomy.

She watched him get arrested, and it felt like ripping her heart out of her chest.

She was a Lady, the Fiancée of the Queen’s Watchdog. She was supposed to stand by his side. But why did she point at the boy she loved and call him a liar?

Lizzy trembled.

Those few months at the Sphere Music Hall were utter confusion as she learnt to cope with her feelings. She learnt to be the girl she had pretended to be again. Her only companion was Bravat. It nearly drove her mad.

When Sebastian beat her and brought her back, she escaped. She didn’t want to see his face again, the face of a liar.

_All lies._

When she lied, Lizzy thought that it would eventually become the truth. That lying long enough would turn things into the truth. The twin must have thought so too, he never breathed a word about his brother.

_Lies lies lies lies lies._

Even in Edward, her brother’s embrace, she felt as lost as ever. She was merely fourteen, and yet the darkness of the reality was already killing the last bit of her innocence.

_No one will speak truths._

So, she would lie too. She would learn to lie like the boy who toyed with her. She would lie to hide her feelings. She would lie till her death.

“I’m fine now,” she said to Edward, pushing him apart. Edward seemed shocked, but he didn’t further question.

She will wipe off her tears and smile as she lied.

_I am Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, daughter of Francis and Alexis Leon Midford, the wife of Ciel Phantomhive, the queen’s watchdog, and I love him._

Love was the biggest lie ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments if you want to encourage me to write a modern AU cielizzy that has actual conversation. I might not. It seems to me I never write oneshots with conversation. Weird.


End file.
